Sequel of Sakura Mistake
by Uzumaki Ifuaniara Flynn
Summary: Ini adalah lanjutan dari fic ku yg Sakura Mistake. Karena itu belum lengkap tapi udah ada tulisan 'Fin' nya jadi aku buat baru, lengkap dengan sequel. Happy reading :


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATING : K + (K - T)  
**

**PAIRING : NaruSaku**

**WARNING : AU, TYPO(S), OOC, ANEH, GAJE, ABAL**

**Ini dia lanjutan dari fict pertamaku. Di bikin baru kaya gini karena di fict pertamaku itu udah ada tulisan 'Fin'. Sedangkan ceritanya belum lengkap, jadi saya bikin lagi aja deh. Yang ini udah saya lengkapin sequelnya. Oke deh, gak usah basa-basi lagi, happy reading :)**

**======VVV======  
**

**AFTER TEST IN THE SCHOOL  
**

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino, sang sahabat Sakura.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok kan sekolah libur, bagaimana kalau kita hari ini bermain ke rumah Hinata?" ajak Ino.

"Boleh. Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku, kamu, dan Shion." Jawab Ino.

"Hah? Sedikit sekali." Jawab Sakura lemas.

"Aku mau ikut dong." Sambung Temari.

"Aku juga ingin ikut." Sambar Tenten.

"Kalian ingin ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Iya!" jawab Temari dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Jadi, yang mau ke rumahku siapa saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari." Jawab Shion.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Hinata bersemangat.

**======VVV======**

**HINATA'S HOUSE  
**

Setibanya di rumah Hinata...

"Hinata, bolehkah aku minta segelas air? Aku haus sekali." Gerutu Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Siapa lagi yang mau minum?" tanya Hinata.

"Semuanya mau." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan air dulu ya. Kalian bermain saja dulu." Jelas Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ini dia air minumnya." Ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Shion, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino segera mengambil gelas berisi air minum yang telah disiapkan Hinata. Mereka pun segera meminumnya sampai habis.

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

"Ah, handphone Sakura berbunyi. Sakura!" teriak Shion.

"Ada apa Shion?" tanya Sakura.

"Handphone mu baru saja berbunyi." Jelas Shion.

"Oh iya, ada sms." Jelas Sakura.

'Kira-kira sms dari siapa ya?' batin Sakura.

Sakura pun segera membacanya.

_**From : Naruto**_

_**Today  
**_

_**Sakura, ada PR tidak?**_

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Today  
**_

_**Tidak ada kok.**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**Delivered to : Naruto**_

_**Today**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**From : Naruto**_

_**Today  
**_

_**Tidak ada PR ya? Baguslah. Terima kasih Sakura.**_

_**To : Naruto**_

_**Today  
**_

_**Sama sama.**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**Delivered to : Naruto**_

_**Today**_

Tiba-tiba..

"Aduh, Sakura sepertinya sedang sibuk ya?" sindir Temari pada Sakura.

"Ngg, enggak kok." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Kamu lagi smsan sama siapa sih? Kelihatannya serius amat." Sambung Tenten.

"Ini, si bocah pirang itu menanyakan PR padaku." Jawab Sakura.

"Siapa? Naruto?" sambar Ino.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, kesini deh." Panggil Shion.

"Kok aku tidak dipanggil?" protes Sakura.

"Ini rahasia. Kamu tidak boleh tahu." Jelas Hinata.

"Uhh, jahat." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

Mereka pun berbisik-bisik. Ino dan Tenten pun tersenyum.

"Sakura. Sini deh." Panggil Temari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh pinjam handphone mu tidak?" tanya Temari.

"Oh, boleh kok. Ini." Jawab Sakura sambil memberikan handphonenya pada Temari.

Dengan senyum mencurigakan lalu Temari dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura. Temari pun menyerahkan handphone Sakura pada Ino. Shion berbisik pada Ino, dan Ino pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Shion.

**======VVV======**

Setelah beberapa lama mereka meminjam handphone Sakura..

"Ahh, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan handphone ku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino dan Shion hanya tersenyum. Senyum mereka sangat mencurigakan.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi.

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

"Wah, ada sms" ucap Sakura.

_**From : Naruto**_

_**Today  
**_

_**Sama-sama sayang **_

"APAAAA?" teriak Sakura kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan handphone ku?" tanya Sakura pada semuanya dengan nada sangat kesal.

"Ngg, gini loh. Emm, tadi kami hanya iseng sms Naruto dengan handphone mu dengan format Naruto I love you. Naruto menganggapnya serius dan beginilah jadinya." Jelas Ino.

"Ahh, aku tidak suka di permainkan seperti ini!" tegas Sakura.

"Tapi kasihan Naruto, ia sudah menganggapnya serius. Jika di katakan yang sebenarnya ia pasti akan sakit hati." Jelas Temari.

"Terus bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Tenang saja. Karena ini semua ulah kami, maka kami yang akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Tenten dengan bijaksana.

"Benar ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya. Kami pasti tanggung jawab kok." Sambung Shion.

**======VVV======**

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul16.25 PM, semuanya pun pulang.

Ketika diperjalanan pulang, Sakura sangat gelisah memikirkan semua masalah yang baru saja ia alami. Ia pun tidak mau membohongi Naruto begitu lama. Ia sangat tidak tenang. Akhirnya, ia memaksa Ino agar ia segera menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ino akan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya ketika sudah sekolah nanti.

Tapi semua itu akan sia-sia. Karena, Naruto sudah memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa ia sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura. Sakura makin panik mendengar hal tersebut.

**======VVV======**

**_Drrt Drrt.._**

"Wah, handphoneku berbunyi." Ucap Ino.

_**From : Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**INO! Gawat!**_

_**To Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**Gawat kenapa?**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**Delivered to : Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**From : Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**Naruto sudah memberitahu semua teman-temannya tentang masalah ini!**_

_**To : Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**Hah? Masa?**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**Delivered to : Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**From : Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**Iya. Bagaimana ini? Aku panik!**_

_**To : Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**Sudahlah, tidak usah panik. Aku dan yang lainnya pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**Delivered to : Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

_**From : Sakura**_

_**Today**_

_**Ok  
**_

**======VVV======**

Keesokan harinya...

"Sakura, ayo cepat keluar. Ino sudah menunggumu di depan!" ucap orangtua Sakura memanggilnya.

"Iya ibu, sebentar." Jawab Sakura.

'Dasar Sakura. Ia tidak pernah berubah. Sekali lelet, tetap saja lelet' batin Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ino!" teriak Sakura tepat di telinganya Ino.

"Tidak usah teriak pun aku juga dengar." Jawab Ino dengan wajahnya yang aneh.

"Maaf ya Ino-chan. Ayo, kita berangkat sekolah!" ucap Sakura sangat bersemangat.

**======VVV======**

**IN THE SCHOOL**

Sesampainya disekolah..

"Ehh, lihat! Pacar baru Naruto datang!" teriak Kiba ketika melihat Sakura datang.

"Cie." Teriak anak-anak.

"Apa sih?" ucap Ino sedikit berteriak. Ia membela Sakura.

"Kok, kamu yang menjawab?" protes Kiba.

"Emangnya kenapa? Sakura itu kan sahabtaku!" tegas Ino.

"Huh, gak asik!" protes Kiba.

"Terima kasih Ino." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

"Iya, sama-sama Sakura." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

**_Teng Teng Teng.._**

Bel tanda masuk pun telah berbunyi. Semua anak-anak masuk ke kelas, dan pelajaran pun di mulai**_._**

**======VVV======**

**BREAK TIME**

Pelajaran telah usai. Kini, waktunya istirahat.

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Shion, dan Hinata berencana ingin menjelaskan semua ulahnya itu pada Naruto. Tetapi, Shion tidak yakin akan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Hinata pun juga takut jika Naruto sakit hati. Mereka pun juga menjadi panik. Pikiran mereka tak karuan saat ini.

"Ngg, bagaimana ya cara memberitahukan ini semua pada Naruto?" tanya Temari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua berbagi tugas?" usul Tenten.

"Bagi tugas bagaimana?" tanya Shion.

"Jadi gini. Hinata dan aku yang memanggil Naruto kesini. Lalu, Tenten, Shion, dan Ino yang bicara pada Naruto." Jawab Temari.

"Baiklah, ayo kita panggil Naruto!" ucap Hinata bersemangat.

"Oke." Ucap Temari.

Setelah Temari dan Hinata memanggil Naruto, mereka membawa Naruto ke kelas mereka.

"Kini, tinggal tugas kalian." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan semua masalah ini!" teriak Ino bersemangat.

**======VVV======**

Saat Naruto tiba di kelas mereka..

"Naruto, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan." Ucap Shion.

"Hal penting apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ini loh, tentang hubunganmu dengan Sakura." Ucap Shion.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hubunganku dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kalau kami ceritakan, jangan marah ya?" ucap Ino sedikit gelisah.

"Sudahhlah, ceritakan saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya. Ngg, Sakura itu ti-tidak menyukaimu Na-Nar-Naruto." Ucap Tenten gugup.

"Tidak menyukaiku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada Tenten.

"Sebenarnya, yang sms kamu dengan format Naruto I love you itu bukanlah Sakura. Melainkan kami berlima!" ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Jadi, Sakura tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Iya. Sekarang kamu paham?" jawab Tenten.

"Pa-pa-paham." Ucap Naruto sedih.

**======VVV======**

**_Teng Teng Teng.._**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Kini, saatnya pelajaran dimulai kembali.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto hanya diam. Tidak biasanya ia begitu. Biasanya ia selalu heboh dan berisik.

"Ino, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sedih ketika kamu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya itu." Bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Sudahlah, dia itu kan anak laki-laki. Tidak selamanya kan dia bersedih?" ucap Ino.

"Iya sih, tapi aku kasihan melihatnya." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Habis, mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja saat pelajaran usai kita bicarakan lagi." Ucap Sakura pada Ino.

**======VVV======**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**_Teng Teng Teng.._**

Bel telah berbunyi. Saatnya semua murid pulang.

Naruto langsung berlari keluar kelas sambil meneteskan beberapa air mata.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Dan kenapa kamu tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto hanya diam. Lalu, ia menatap wajah Sakura.

"Na-Na-Naruto? Ka-ka-kamu kena-kenapa?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata ketika Naruto menatapnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Taman Kamana.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tetap diam.

Waktu pun terus berjalan. Tetapi, tidak ada perubahan pada Naruto. Ia tetap saja terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh.

"Na-Naruto, apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku?" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Tapi sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya apa?" potong Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, a-aku se-sed-sedikit menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Benarkah?" ucap Naruto memastikan.

"Iya Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

Kini, mereka benar-benar menjadi pasangan yang baik. Tidak main-main, tetapi pasangan sungguhan

**======FIN======**

**Oyeah, fict pertama saya sudah di lengkapi dengan sequel yang gaje itu.**

**Banyak Typonya, mohon di maklumi karena saya masih bingung dengan penempatan kata 'nya' 'ku' dan 'mu'**

**Berminat review? Silahkan saja. Flame gak apa-apa asalkan itu membangun dan tidak menghina ^^V"  
**


End file.
